This invention relates to roadway structures. In another aspect this invention relates to roadway structures containing barrier structure. In a further aspect this invention relates to a novel method for preparing barrier structures for roadways.
Roadway barriers, especially asphaltic barriers, such as asphaltic curbs, guides, stops, and dividers, are often used on roadways. The term roadways as used herein as directed to any traffic-bearing surface and thus includes, for example, service roads, secondary roads, access ramps, parking lots, sidewalks, driveways, etc. Conventionally, in preparing asphaltic barriers for such roadways a tack coat of asphaltic binder has been applied to the traffic-bearing surface and then the asphaltic curb has been applied upon the tack coat. In spite of the employment of the tack coat it is often observed that such asphaltic barriers in use tend to break away from the roadway and shift in position when subjected to impacts such as from vehicle tires or wheels. Also, it is often observed that in the face of the elements and impacts the asphaltic barriers tend to crack and crumble. Thus there is a need for more satisfactory roadway barrier structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide a barrier that will have improved resistance to shifting due to impact. A further object of this invention is to provide an asphaltic barrier structure that will have improved resistance to cracking and crumbling.
Other aspects, concepts, objects, and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art having the benefit of the instant disclosure.